Last Night
by FoxDirt
Summary: Zootopia ZIA AU. This is the story of the WildeSavage Ship. Agent Red and Agent Black find themselves snowbound in a Slavic tundra cabin. Agent Red despises Agent Black, but hate is just another form of passion.


The harsh winter storm howled around the cabin. The Slavic tundra clawed at the seemingly average pine walls, desperate to strike at the contents inside. That pine was a thin lie though and just one centimeter deep was titanium vault plate for another twenty. Like the soul of the agent they contained, nothing was getting through those thick walls, save for what was granted entry. Agent Wilde commanded gate watch on both, and he wasn't in the mood for guests.

The storms of the north presented a uniquely different challenge for what most would consider _warfare_. While it protected the barons here from direct and overwhelming force exertion, it at the same time created an opportunity for something more asymmetrical. Something like him.

Five hours ago a cargo plane passed innocuously from a port city 400 kilometers south on its way to a small airstrip another 300 kilometers north. What its cargo was, and to whom it was to be delivered to, was of lowest importance. What was important, was that the flight path traced to within 20 kilometers of this cabin; this safe house. After stowing away for the takeoff, Agent Wilde had busied himself with overriding the door controls. He had made quick work of it and completed the remaining half hour in silent meditation. The meditation was on nothing in particular, and was in fact, meant to be just that; a nothingness in the spaces between duty, orders, and maintenance cycles. He was a tool, a weapon, something to be wielded. Anything more had been sanded away long ago.

When the cargo prop made it to the desired jump coordinates, his sat-com chimed to rouse him. The door opened, and he jumped. Any concern for the craft he left behind had not even registered, much less had the need to be ignored. His HUD goggles guided him through the rough clouds. What ice and wind and bite that made it through his gear met a pelt as equally unfeeling as any other part of him. He pulled the shoot and was nether relieved nor dismayed at the 3 kilometer hike his dive had failed to make up; it was simply another task to be completed.

The blizzard made excellent cover for ingress. It would pass in three days and he would make his trek of another day on foot to the city of Tailnakh. There he would cancel the checkout time of an anonymous dignitary and wait for extraction. The crimes of this mammal were irrelevant, another distraction. He had a photo, a location, and a time. He also had a weapon, one only slightly more literal than himself, and that would be all he needed. It was efficient. He was efficient.

The creak of the door may have gone undistinguished from the moan of the walls, but with his mind smooth and free from distraction, his environment was an extension of himself, in which any cause in the one, produced effect in the other.

"Fuck! It's bloody freezing out there!" The exclamation came the beast now occupying the entry way.

Wilde had been thinking no thought that could have been broken by the intrusion, and without even adjusting his gaze he classified the event as a non-threat, while he continued the work of cleaning his gun. Surprise was not the right descriptor; unexpected, perhaps. As it was though, unexpected was to be expected, and the first trait of efficiency was adaptability.

The creature in the door shook snow and ice from itself as the door closed with a hermetic hiss. "Not much warmer in here I see."

"What the fuck are you doing here Black?" Wilde had not yet looked up, his focus on reuniting the barrel assembly.

"Can't drop in to see an old friend?" The intruder moved to place his jump sac on a chair nearer the fire place in hopes of potentially warming his fur. "And honestly, are we going to be using code names this whole trip?"

Wilde was stoic impassiveness; he would participate no further in the conversation until his question was answered, but for the sake of efficiency, he would not ask it a second time.

The mammal removed the layers still trapping the cold of the night. Despite the atmosphere, the room was actually quite warm thanks to a roaring, crackling fire. The weight of syn-fur parkas now removed, he continued until the bare fur of his body was unhindered from exchanging heat with his surroundings. When the ice melt and the chill had evaporated away he rummaged for a set of nylon shorts in his bag. He donned them and, still bare chested, walked to the table, pulled out a chair, and sat to confront his silent host.

During the elapsed time, the gun had been reassembled and now lay on the table. With a magazine in one paw, Wilde used the other to load it with the bullets neatly standing in a row alongside him. He was sliding the last one in as his guest spoke again.

"Honest Nick, are you going to ignore me this whole mission?"

In a short blur of motion, Wilde rammed the magazine home, cocked the gun and leveled it sharply at his company. "I would be within protocol to shoot you Savage." His tone was as even as his aim.

"Now c'mon mate; it would leave such a mess on this nice floor." The rabbits banter did nothing to phase the fox. He huffed dramatically. "Don't you at least want to know what I came here for?"

"Not in particular"

"Well if its protocol you're so worried about then: T-2-0-H-Z-4. That is your mission cypher, isn't it?" Jack smiled banefully as his ears stood resolutely erect atop his head.

With no hesitation, Wilde de-cocked the hammer and laid the gun back on the table. "I assume you have more to say than a cypher code." Agent Wilde folded his paws on the table as gave Jack his full attention.

Some of the tension in Jacks frame relaxed as he looked around the room. The cabin was two floors, but this main level was simply one large room. There was a sitting area on the far side, near the door and containing the fireplace. Then it was the dining area they were now occupying and a past that was a kitchen area. Every surface was smoothed lacquer pine planks which scattered a soft incandescent glow that matched the warmth of the fireplace. "I do, but first I am terribly thirsty. Aren't you going to offer your guest a drink?"

"No"

Jack shook his head "My word, whatever did they teach you foxes in finishing school?" Jack got up and walked to the kitchen, which had a moderately stocked liquor cabinet, selected a _Deermore 40_ and poured it neat. "Do you want something?"

"No." Wilde's mind raced, not because he was agitated, but because that was the only speed it had now, and while it was quick, it was still calm.

What was this rabbit doing here? He hadn't worked with anyone in more than five years now. It was more efficient that way. He wasn't a team player, not anymore. If command wanted him to have a partner on this one, why wouldn't they just tell him? They would have. The only reason they wouldn't have informed him of it, was if Jack's mission was different from his own. Having two distinct missions in the same operating theater was a logistical risk. And even so, why not inform the teams that they would be intersecting? Jack didn't seem surprised to see him here and he even knew the mission cypher. Why would they send _him_? Command knew their history. Did they have that much faith in his ability to not be sidetracked? They were right, but why risk it? Did they no longer respect him enough to keep him in these loops? He was their top ranked agent, nothing was above his clearance; except for things that pertained to him, perhaps? Would that be Jack's mission then? Something that pertained to him? An evaluation? Something more? Was this a burn notice?

"Lost in thought Nick?" Jack had returned with two glasses and slid one to Wilde, whom left it ignored.

"If you want to continue this conversation, _Agent Black_ , then I expect protocol to be maintained"

"Really Nick? Still with the code names? We're behind a quarter meter of titanium in the middle of a blizzard and you're worried about identity?"

Wilde was unmoved.

Jack took a drink of his scotch and relented, "O-K. _Agent Red_ , I am here because command wants us to work together again. This is their way of _field_ testing that. So here I am."

"And why would they think I would work with you?"

Jack took another drink as his ears drooped down. "We worked well together before, didn't we?"

"I don't seem to remember you being the team player type, Black"

Jack's ears perked up. He raised his glass for a long drink and finished the rest of his glass. "You still on about _her_ then?"

The one emotion that Agent Wilde had allowed himself these past years was rage. It was his only outlet and he channeled it when needed to accomplish his task. He channeled it now at Jack.

The table flipped as Wilde grabbed the gun but Jack had been ready for this as he had grabbed his glass. He threw it to knock the gun out of Wilde's paw. Furious, the fox pounced forward at Jack in his chair. Jack used the momentum to tip the chair backwards and flip Wilde over him. Jack's back hit the ground hard as the chair split, but not as hard as his assailant hit the wall behind him. Jack sprung his legs up in the air with enough force that his body followed and he flipped to his feet. He spun around in time to see the fox had recovered, and was down on all fours, readying another pounce. Wilde snarled out "Don't you ever talk about her again!"

Jack, realizing he may have underestimated the situation, was taking a step backward and had his paws up, "Easy Red, we've all lost mammals here"

Wilde slowly prowled forward on all fours. His muzzle quivered with a growl and revealed bared teeth, while his dark green irises surrounded pinprick pupils that were locked on Jack. He swept away a piece of broken chair with his paw as he came forward. "You here to finish me off too Black?" he growled.

"That's now how it happened Ni-" Jack was cut off as Wilde jumped once again. The pounce was straight and true. Jack thought he was easily going to sidestep it, but the agents had trained together for years in the beginning, and at the last moment Wilde's paw reached out. Jack knew he'd been played. The blow was glancing, but still knocked him down. The fox had too much energy in the attack to capitalize on this success and failed to recover as his claws and pads slid across hard wood paneling.

Wilde was near panting. He had exerted a lot of effort so far while Jack had exerted almost none. It wasn't like him to be so miscalculating. Was it because it was Jack? The last thread from an earlier time, a time before he was honed to precision? Is that why they sent him? If it was, it was working. He pushed all his wielded anger in to focus. Jack knew him too well, knew his moves and his weaknesses. But Wilde knew his as well. If this didn't end soon, it was going to be a tough fight for them both.

Wilde, back on his four pads, began to circle the room. The fighting style was old, meant to capture the primal essence. It was designed to use the entire body, and the four paw stance was meant to insight instinctual fear in opponents. It was as dirty as it was difficult to master. "How'd it go down then Black? I would really love to know." He snarled.

Jack knew the style Wilde was using but even knowing every move, the defense strategies were practically non-existent. Jack turned slowly to keep track of the circling fox. "You really going to kill me, Red?"

"Haven't decided yet" And he really hadn't. Jacks appearance was dredging up old things long buried. Things buried with good reason. Things that were threating to corrupt the crisply polished veneer of the well-oiled killing machine that he was supposed to be. "But I am getting bored of waiting on that answer."

"Do you think we could maybe sit down and talk about it? I mean this is har-" Jack was interrupted by a rumbling growl from Wilde.

"We were friends once Nick." Jack was ready for another round, such as it was, but having underestimated Wilde's aggression, he now strategized on ways to deescalate. This wasn't what he had come here for. "Do you really think it's been so easy on me all these years?"

"It was your fault Black. Both times." Wilde's circle around the room had brought him in front of the fireplace, and he decided that it would be as good a line as any to hold; the equivalent of having the sun at your back in a dog fight. He crouched down, winding up for another leap he wasn't sure he'd take.

"You think I don't know that Red?" Jack was slowly trying to place himself in such a way that the interposition of some object might break the next pounce. "You're the only thing I have left from those times Nick. Don't you remember how it was when we were all together?"

Wilde again began to prowl forward. "You here to kill me Black? If those times meant anything, you tell me the truth."

"No Nick, I-" Wilde faked a jump and Jack telegraphed his defense strategy. Without a moment's hesitation the fox had recalculated his pounce and found his target.

Fox claws were blunt, meant for pinning, not for piercing. He used his left paw for pining down Savage's arm while his right grasped his throat firmly, but not yet with the intention of crushing it. Jacks free paw swatted uselessly at the one around his neck. Wilde's body was mostly out of reach of his legs and even he could get them up, the potential around his neck was absolute. Wilde gave him a dead stare, their noses just centimeters apart.

"You fucker Jack, you killed them both." Wilde's voice was a deep growl but it remained eerily even as a savage calm came over him. "Skye died on your watch Jack. Judy and I were there for you every step of the way but that wasn't good enough, was it? You fucking jealous bastard, you had to go get _her_ killed too. You didn't want to be alone in your misery Jack? You wanted me there too? Why the fuck would I want to be on a team with you? You have no business being an Agent. You have no fucking idea how to command, and it gets mammals killed. I cut ties Jack, because as much as I wanted to crawl in that box and die next my wife, I wasn't about to let you be the one to put me there. So you better have a damn fucking good reason for being here or I'll send you to see them both right now." Wilde tightened his grip on Jack's throat while the resurfaced memories tightened around his.

Jack swallowed hard. It was now or never. The battle had really gotten Wilde's heart racing and his foxy musk was going into overdrive. The predatory sent hunted down and invaded Jack's senses. It jarred his memory of Skye and gave him the courage to press forward. "We're all each other has left now." Jack's heart was racing now too, even more than had been while during the chase. "I came for you, Nick." The small degree of freedom that Wilde's grasp allowed him was enough to raise his head and plant lips on the fox's nose. At the same time he used a foot to do a pass across the front of Wilde's cargo pants.

Wilde jerked his head back as something that was not just unexpected, but genuinely surprising, sent a simultaneous twinge through his nose and his nethers that met in his spine. The polarity of his anger flipped for an instant but upon returning to its original state left confusion in the orderly clockwork of his mind. "What the fuck Jack?" Nick growled at him, the more raw form of the anger coming out in his expression. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You're all I have left of that time Nick. You're the last mammal on this planet that I've ever had a genuine connection with."

With a faked laugh that jetted air out of his nose Wilde said, "You're even more fucked up than I am Jack."

Jack brushed his foot on Nick's crotch again "When was the last time Red?"

Wilde tightened his grasp again as another tingle cascaded confusion through his mind. The gear work there had been selected for on the basis of combat, infiltration, espionage, and all the mission critical skills he needed to be the top agent. The machinery meant for processing emotion and the modernity of mammal interaction had long since decayed from non-use. The mechanisms that remained were ill equipped to handle the memories of a previous life, the rage at the one who took that away, and whatever _this_ new sensation was. Jack was right about one thing though. His last time had been with Judy, the night before she left with Jack, never to come back again. More than five years now, and he hadn't even so much as put a paw to himself. "Get the fuck outa my head Jack."

"I haven't had anyone else either Nick" Jack was actually struggling to breathe a little now and the words he choked out were raspy. Jack wasn't sure which side of the dial he had Nick on now. He was only familiar with vixen scents but the one that was now reaching him was different, more pungent than before. He tried one more go with his foot. This time it met a new topography.

Nick hadn't noticed it before but, with the sensation from the third swipe highlighting it, it was unmistakable. He released Jack's neck and got two good punches in before Jack took advantage of the opening this had created.

The third attempt to punch Jack's now bleeding face, landed on the hard wood as Jack's arm parried it. Nick used the left paw that was pinning to get in a short left jab as he pushed himself up off the floor to prepare for another duel.

Jack sat up, using his arms to brace himself. He stood up and wiped a paw across his face and brought back grey fur with blotches of red on it. It hurt but his greatest disappointment was the scent of his own blood now clogging his perception of the one he was after. "Still got a thing for rabbits Red?"

Wilde was in a low stance about a meter away and growled in response.

"Cause I still got a thing for foxes" Jack, with his ears high, took a confident step forward.

Wilde's eyes darted to the ground next to him and his body quickly followed. Recovering with summersault he had the gun and aimed it at Jack. "I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing Black, but I ain't into it"

"You sure about that Nick?" Jack adjusted his vector to Nick's new location, the vector opposite the firing pin in the gun he held. "Look how wound up you are, you're gonna' snap in half if you don't get some release."

Nick growled again as he felt himself tightening. He was pretty worked up. The physical activity, the anger, the old memories, the stimulation; his tactical mind failed to find process maps to deal with this situation. His body was apparently charting its own course, as the rabbit closing in on him did the same, with the destination being the former.

"We used to be there for each other Nick." Jack took another step closer, the gun leveled at his face was nearly in reach. Nick's muzzle was quivering in an angry rage but his eyes betrayed that his mind was not totally made up on the matter, whether he realized it or not. "We had each other's confidence. We are the only ones who know each other anymore. You don't have to be alone Nick."

Nick had something growing inside and outside of him in that moment. The desires of lust these past five years had not been suppressed or denied, they were simply nonexistent. The methods for repelling the hungers of life had atrophied too much to fend off even the most basic challenge.

' _BANG!'_

The wooden paneling absorbed most of the shockwave and prevented too much of an echo. Even still, the initial concussion had Nick's ears ringing and gun smoke was filling his nose. "Don't take another step." He growled.

Jack's ears were at his side as he looked up at the gun, now pointed at the far wall. Some of his sense of smell had returned and while it was still mostly of his own blood, and would soon be of gun powder, he could tell that the pungent musk had not died down. It was in fact increasing. There was only two ways this ended anyhow, so with a look of determination across his red and black striped face he continued to press forward. "It's just us Nick, you don't have to be so brave"

"I swear I will fucking shoot you." Even as he said it, Jack made contact with his mark. Nick hated himself. This was wrong, he should just end this bunny right here right now and save the world the trouble. He was at war with himself as something older and long forgotten pushed to the surface and made its demands known as an fiery torrent running through his spine.

"Of that I have no doubt Red." Jack said as his digits unzipped Nick's cargos. Whether he wanted too or not, Nick was fighting equally as hard to from the other side of the barrier that was his pants.

Nick could feel himself getting harder the more Jack explored his briefs. The moment the anger and desire met was the same moment that Jack managed to free him. The cabin was warm, but feeling the free air on his cock sent more shivers through his spine as he tilted his head up, closed his eyes, and growled like cornered beast, desperate and ready to strike. But the rest of his body betrayed that intention, and as the rough pads on Jack's soft paws made unencumbered contact, Nick was as hard as he'd ever been.

Jack had rejected the idea of going for the belt at first for fear it would take too long. But now with his quarry pinned, he had time to spare. He allowed his paw to explore the shaft that was exposed with his right, as his left made work of the buckle. Nick's gun arm was still pointed at the wall but it seemed to be slackening to join his other, which was limp at its side. Jack wouldn't identify the sounds coming from Nick as pleasure; they were something much more primal and non-distinct. His own instincts identified them as a preparation to strike and sent him nervous excited chills of his own. The buckle finally yielded. Jack would finish that in second as he became incredibly fascinated with the look and texture of Nick's head and moved the focus of his paws there. Nicks knees buckled as a desperate whine leaked out under the continuous growling.

Nick was overwhelmed with sensation. The part that still hated himself had control of his voice, but the other part, the long forgotten beast, the one to which he no longer had a defense, controlled the rest of him. He knew that shrinking part of him was even losing control over his throat, as an unstifled whine leaked out. Unable to processes it properly, the sensations were blinding.

Jack unbuttoned the cargos and slid one of his paws along Nick's red furred stomach to find his foxhood from another angle; an angle that would allow him constant contact even as the garments were removed.

As a rabbit, Jack was flexible. There was just so damn many of them it was only a practical social construct to encourage. He had been with plenty male rabbits before and he knew what they liked, and he knew what he liked. He had never been with a pred like this before but as he had learned with Skye, females liked the same thing across most species and he was betting the males did too.

Agent Wilde surged for control as Nick's cargos and briefs slid down, and a teeth bared growl much more forceful than before looked ragefully down to Jack and his fucking black striped head. The compass differentiating between hate and pleasure spun wildly in Nick's head. As Jack's lips made contact with the tip of him, the remaining energy in his gun arm was drained away and it too dropped to his side. The war within was not lost and another virulent toothy growl sent spittle towards Jack.

Nick was factors larger than Jack or any male Jack had ever been with but this was by no means the biggest thing he had ever had in his mouth, he was a rabbit after all. He made carefully sure to mind his teeth and let his tongue do the rest. Nick's taste was sour, but the heat that radiated from it warmed something deep inside Jack. Still not positive of what scent Nick was excreting, its strengths was increasing exponentially. Whether it was actual or imagined, it triggered a reciprocal arousal for Jack. Nearly all fox scents inspired danger for rabbits, but Jack had that wire crossed with pleasure a long time ago, and the strength of what Nick was emitting now was throwing him into overdrive.

Agent Wilde had resigned Nick's head to resume its close eyed stare at the ceiling, but it hadn't yet let go of the growling. As Nick stood there, in his white beater with his trousers on his heels and being serviced by a male rabbit, the grid lock in his mind had his body paralyzed. As the small rabbit tongue explored where his head joined his shaft, a furry claw tipped digit found its way past his growing knot, and inside his sheath. Another pleading whine escaped his muzzle as his throat struggled to gather enough air to keep the growling up.

The desperate whining of his catch only spurred Jack on for more. As his services to this fox continued, a few of his own needs were become more pressing. He chose to abandon the paw exploring the inside of Nick's sheath. The response seemed to indicate a need satisfied so Jack felt comfortable in the prediction that cessation of that sensation would spur a longing for its return. Jack didn't mean to tease the fox however and used his now free paw to remove the shorts he was wearing. Now exposed, he gave himself some of the attention that he was sure would come from nowhere else.

To make up for the lost paw, Jack worked Nick further into his mouth. In a reversal of such careful attention to his teeth he now made the conscious decision to scrape a single one ever so slightly across the top of the shaft now inside his mouth. It derived a shutter from Nick that ended in a contraction in Jack's mouth. To complete the sensation Jack sealed his lips around the shaft and drew back off of his providing as much vacuum as possible. Another whine met Jack's excellent ears and upon reaching Nick's tip, something salty met Jack's tongue.

Nick could feel himself oozing as something began building pressure inside him. The rabbits tongue found his tip again and swirled around his hole. He had thought the previous sensations were blinding but this one was simply unendurable. His body convulsed, and it caused him pull backwards with an embarrassing yip to accompany it. The sudden loss of sensation brought some sense back to Nick and he tried to realign himself with his surroundings. His pants were down, knees buckled, holding a gun and there was a masturbating rabbit kneeling in front of him. As he looked at those fucking black stripes once again, the flood of memory of what those had taken from him returned. The rage returned and the growling that had all but been subsided, began anew. But something had been started that no amount of self-regulation could prevent from concluding.

Jack looked up confused, he thought they had moved past this, that he had tamed the beast. The eyes that returned his gaze had none of the confusion they previously did and were back to that unchecked rage that had greeted him during the battle. He watched as Nick scanned the room and locked onto the second dining table, a short distance away. He looked back to Jack and growled "Get up".

He stepped out of his trousers and removed his shirt as he walked to the kitchen. Jack stood up too and followed but as he passed the table Nick growled out "Stay".

The 40 year old scotch was still on the counter and Nick poured himself till the rock was half full. He drained it. He poured himself another and did the same. He walked back to the table and considered Jack. "You wanted this, and now you're going to get it."

The anger in Nick made itself know once more as he resolved the only solution to satisfying all of his urges simultaneously. He saw Jack's face but he didn't care what emotion he found there. With a scowl he roughly grabbed the rabbit by the scruff of the neck and slammed him face down on the table. He looked down at his cock; it hadn't softened a bit during the intermission. He used his tongue to quarry drool from his mouth and let it drip lazily to his head and shaft. He pulled the rapidly breathing rabbit back till his rear was the edge. Nick pressed himself under the bushy tail and rubbed up and down until he found what he was looking for. When he did, it clenched denying him entry. But this wasn't about permission any longer, and he began the push. Something from long ago nagged at him to go slow, to be careful, to not hurt his partner, but that was from a different life, from a different set of rules. As he cleared away the hesitation his tip forced its way passed.

"Oh Red, Oh Fu-" Jack's callout was interrupted as his head was roughly pulled upwards by the ears.

"Don't you say another fucking word" Nick growled into them. He slammed the rabbit's face back down on the table and then slammed himself inside.

Jack let out a cry of pain as hot iron stabbed into him and threatened to split him two. He barely had time to register the first pain when Nick pulled out and slammed home a second bout. Jack was had taken down bears and lions, he had been clinically dead on the table twice and he had experienced torcher from the worst international agencies during his career. But none of that compared to the ruthlessness Nick now showed him. Even through this onslaught of pain, Nick's foxy musk was so strong, it was still a contender for his focus. Nick had given no consideration to whether Jack could reach himself or not, but it didn't matter, the pain and the musk overwhelmed Jack as he came paws free on the hard wood below.

Nick's claws gave no concern for pressure as they gripped to ensure enough leverage to for the task at hand. He gave no respect to the quaking and nearly screaming rabbit he penetrated. What he did now synchronously satisfied so may urges that regard for another individual was simply not possible. Nick hadn't so much as pawed himself off in over five years. While that urge would be met inevitably, the urge for a shapeless retribution on the one that took so much from him held back the final build up. He would drag this out for as long as he possibly could. The feeling of gripping prey so tightly in his claws stimulated primal sensations that supercharged everything else.

Jack was nearly passed out from the overstimulation but the erotic nature of it kept him going. He continued to helplessly moan out during each thrust. He reached back to put a paw on Nick's where he was griped. This gave Nick a moment's hesitation as he readjusted himself. He roughly grabbed the wandering paw and slammed it to the table at the wrist. To compensate for the loss of leverage he bent further over the table and grabbed Jack's shoulder with his other paw. Nick then resumed his unyielding, thrusting punishment.

The fox had his ears back as he leaned over the table and relentlessly pounded his member in and out of the helpless rabbit hole. Jack was tight; in his wildest fantasies he could never have imagined it. That this act could give him so much pleasure and cause Jack so much pain set off growls and grunts of raw satisfaction. The scotch he'd chugged had broken down any of the inhibitions he may have had to get here, but now that he'd arrived, he couldn't figure out why there had been any inhibitions in the first place. He panted for air and opened his eyes to see the good work he had done. Those fucking black stripes looked back at him. He could feel the end coming up fast and he knew what he was going to do.

Jack had no sense of how long this had been going on but it had been long enough that he was practically numb from the pain of expansion and he now merely derived pleasure from the friction, the heat, the musk and the contrast of the soft fur and the blunt claws violently griping his body. From the guttural sounds of the fox was making, it seemed he was enjoying himself too. He could feel a second finishing coming on as he felt Nick adjust his grip. With both Nick's paws now iron gripping Jack's shoulders, Nick leaned in and growled in his ear "I always fucking hated you Jack." and this sent him over the edge. The sensation of this second paws free release was something he could never have imagined. But before he even finished his second convulsion, Nick exercised all the considerable strength in his body to take advantage of the leverage this fresh position offered. Jack was overwhelmed with a whole new level of sensation as Nick drove deeper into him.

Nick threw everything he had into that thrust. With no concern for this particular partner, the only thing holding him back was the amount of raw force he could generate with his own body. He drew on every reserve and grit he had; he was going to knot this fucker if it was the last thing he ever did. With one herculean thrust, he was in, but that didn't mean stop now. As his prey screamed in agony he drove further, using his grip not to pull the rabbit closer to him, but rather pin him to the table as he pressed in. He felt the rest of him swelling and made it his purpose to get it in as far as he could before it did. The rabbit was flailing quite a bit now, but it was to no avail; there was no escaping Nick's grasp. With one more thrust his ears went back and his head went up as he yelped in pleasure at each lighting hot explosion that ran through his foxhood. As each answered the call of so many urges and desires they left him in an overwhelming state of satisfaction he was sure he'd never felt before. Diminishing in strength each time, Nick was slowly brought down from the mountain he'd been on. He was panting heavily and openly now but the yipping had stopped and he was no longer growling.

The hot lava that Nick had filled Jack with was indescribable. His whole body was in utter pain but from the ordeal but it was exactly what he had wanted. To be held by a fox, even under these circumstance, was an exhilaration he never thought he would experience again. His breathing was still a ragged mess of heaving moans but it sounded like the fox above him, inside him, was starting to cool off. Even if Nick was willing to let him up, he was sure he wouldn't be able to go anywhere for quite some time. As he lay there heaving, he basked in feeling of being a rabbit filled by a fox, trapped by a fox, and surrounded by the scent and breath of a fox. It was an electrifying high.

It took Nick several minutes to reestablish himself and he leaned heavily on his paws pinning the rabbit and panting as he did so. As he came back off the rush, something small tugged at his mind. It was a much smaller instinct than the other urges he'd just satisfied and it must have been overlooked. It mattered not, as it was an easy urge to fulfill. He released the iron grip of one of his paws, brought the edge of his it to his nose and gave a deep sniff. He then rubbed it rudely against the rabbit's fur with no regard for the grain direction. His paws switched duties and he continued over the rest of the rabbit.

Jack felt himself being marked by Nick. It was rough, but the touches and the action drew out his pleasure in the moment. He had been marked by a fox before, but never like this. It would probably take him weeks to get the scent out, but he didn't care. His breathing had caught up to him and he was in ecstasy. He felt Nick complete his ritual and now both paws left his back. They had returned to his hips. He felt the heat of Nick's breath on his ears once more as he whispered "I'm not sorry about this."

It took Nick a considerable amount of force to pull the rabbit off of his knot. The combination of the rabbit's squeal in pain and the loud pop he made on exit was as satisfying as any other part of the night. The part of Nick that he had deposited inside of Jack messily dribbled to floor below. "Night, Black" Nick called out as he walked up the stairs to the master bed room.

... ... ...

Jack, unable to move after Nick's departure, had fallen asleep on the table. He woke up several hours later and with great effort made it to the floor. His first task was to go to the kitchen for some more of the scotch. There was no way he was going to be able to do today's mission sober. He had 2 paws worth and then the made it to his jump bag on the other side of the room. He selected an outfit for the day and topped it with a black pea coat. He assembled the contents of the case that was in his bag. The alcohol was numbing him now and he was able to get around a little easier. He gave his right wrist a long sniff. He hardened slightly as he was drawn back to the sensations of last night.

… … …

"Sorry to wake you Red" Jack stood at the side of Nick's bed. Nick was wrapped in a cocoon of fluffy comforters. His ear perked up at the mention of his name and he lazily opened an eyelid to see Jack.

"Get the fuck out of my room Black" Nick groaned out groggily.

"I wanted to thank you for last night Red"

"Fuck you"

"Yes, well, I do think you did that already. Anyways, I also wanted to apologize."

"I don't have that long Black."

"Well it was just one thing in particular actually. You see, I lied."

"Fucking shocker."

"You asked if I was here to kill you."

Nick's eyes resolved a little more focus and his ears perked to show that Jack had his attention. He took a shallow breath and narrowed his eyes as he said, "Before you do it, just tell me the truth. Did you kill her? Either of them?"

"I never meant for Skye to die. You have to understand, you see she wasn't supposed to be there." Jack said somberly.

Nick stirred more, but was sure he did not want to invoke early whatever it was that Jack was holding behind his back. "And Judy?" he asked cautiously.

"I really am so sorry for that Red, honest I am. But you know, a job is a job."

Nick's caution resolved back to anger, "You're a real fucking bastard Black. I knew I should have killed you the first moment I laid eyes on those fucking stripes."

"Regret is a difficult thing Nick." Jack gave a contemplative sigh. He pulled his arm out from behind his back to point a pistol at Nick's head, "Do say hi to Skye for me."

' _BANG!'_

Smoke from a hole in Nick's comforter drifted slowly around the bed. Nick safteyed the gun he had in his paw and slid it back under his pillow. Jack was right, that did make a fucking mess. Not his problem now though. He was officially unemployed. So nice of the ZIA to set him up with a three day storm during which he could rest and plan. He rolled his eyes at the bunny brains splattered on the wall and shifted to the other side of the bed. He adjusted the pillows and pulled up the comforter; he was definitely sleeping in today.


End file.
